LEGO Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
''LEGO Lord of the Rings: The Video Game is a computer video game based on J.R.R. Tolkien's ''The Lord of the Rings series of novels and films, and its prequel, The Hobbit. Overview The game allows players to play through stages based on several of the notable scenes/sequences﻿ from The Hobbit ''and all three of the ''LotR ''books. As in other LEGO video games, studs are collected as currency to purchase characters, upgrades and extras. There are also instances when characters must use fallen LEGO bricks to build items that either allow access to other areas of a stage or add to the minikit collection. Furthermore, since the game takes place in Middle-earth (setting for the novels and films), ridable vehicles are lacking, but there are horses, wargs, oliphants and other creatures that can be rode upon as either a means of navigating a level or getting to a new portion of a level. The Shire The hub of the game is the Shire. Here you can go to Bag-End and buy characters and extras, or you can go to the mill and customize your character. Levels are acessed through a series of Hobbit Holes at the bottom of the Hill where Bag-end is. You can also find Gandalf in his cart on the road. He will let you enter cheat codes. To watch cutscenes that you have unlocked, seek out the party tents near Bag-end. The Hobbit ''Stolen gold, a cunning dragon, goblins on the rampage and trolls looking for a meal! Meanwhile, in the peaceful little village known to many as "The Shire," the people who live there--the Hobbits--see a most unusual sight! A wizard dressed in gray and carrying a long, dark staff has come to pay one hobbit, a Bilbo Baggins, a visit...but for what purpose?? One of the greatest adventures in history is about to begin! *'Chapter 1 - A Wizard in Bag End?' Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit who lives in the Shire, is happy with his quiet, uneventful life of eating & drinking. But, his life is about to change when Bilbo gets a visit from a dwarf named Thorin and the wizard known as "Gandalf the Gray." They want Bilbo to help them recover some gold from a dragon... #Characters - Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf the Gray, Thorin the Dwarf #No bosses here--just a tutorial on how to play the game and the items you will find on your quest. *'Chapter 2 - The Three Trolls' Gandalf, Bilbo and Thorin set off on their quest to recover the stolen dwarves' gold from the vile dragon Smaug. Along the way, the group encounters three Stone-trolls guarding part of the way of the valley that leads to the Misty Mountains. The trolls capture the small company and are getting ready to cook them!! #Characters - Bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin #Boss(es) - Stone-trolls (Tommy, Bertie & Willie) *'Chapter 3 - Resting in Rivendell' Bilbo and his friends barely survive the Stone-trolls, and hurry towards the elf kingdom of Rivendell to rest and speak with the master of Rivendell, Elrond. The wise elf allows Bilbo, Gandalf and Thorin to take weapons with them on their journey. However, a snowstorm approaches and the three must remain in Rivendell until it passes. Meanwhile, some Snow-trolls are hiding in the middle of the storm looking for trouble. #Characters - Gandalf, Elrond, Thorin, Elrond, Bilbo #Boss(es) - 2 Snow-trolls *'Chapter 4 - The Misty Mountains' Bilbo and the gang finally manage to reach the Misty Mountains while the snowstorm rages on. Taken prisoner by a small band of goblins living inside the caves, Gandalf and Thorin must somehow work together to outsmart and escape the goblins. Meanwhile, Bilbo seems be wandering around on his own in these scary caves, until he finds a beautiful gold ring lying on the ground...but someone is not happy to see him! #Characters - Thorin, Gandalf, Bilbo #Boss(es) - The 5 Goblins (Gandalf & Thorin); Gollum (Bilbo) Of particular note, this level takes a page from LEGO Star Wars 3, and splits the action into two separate sections--one focused on Thorin and Gandalf's escape from the goblins, and the other section entirely for Bilbo's finding of the ring and the battle with Gollum. The stage after this one does the same thing. *'Chapter 5 - Mirkwood' The group now heads into another elfish region in Middle-earth, the forest of Mirkwood. Gandalf leaves to attend to other business, and Thorin is nowhere to be seen. In addition to this, Bilbo finds himself alone once more in the seemingly empty great hall. Suddenly, he is attacked by a pair of giant spiders! #Characters - Thorin, Bilbo #Boss(es) - 2 Giant Spiders *'Chapter 6 - Smaug!' After saving Thorin and his dwarf brother-in-arms, Gloin, from the ginormous spiders haunting Mirkwood Forest, Bilbo makes a hasty escape from there, as the wood elves that make Mirkwood their home are converging onto the scene to capture the three "would-be invaders." The dwarves andf Bilbo make their down the river thay runs through Mirkwood and find their way into the human village, Lake Town. But, it sits just under the Lonely Mountain where the dwarf treasure is being guarded by the sly and cunning Smaug ther Dragon, to the horror of Bilbo and his friends, they find Lake Town all but burned to the ground! Blasted Smaug!! Even though this is a sad sight to behold, the three friends must venture into the dark Lonely Mountain and battle Smaug, and whatever creatures he has recruited to his cause. Bilbo will need all the help he can get... #Characters - Thorin, Gloin, Gandalf, Bilbo, Bard, Beorn the Giant #Boss(es) - Smaug, 4 Goblin Fighters and their Wargs Fellowship of the Ring Centuries ago, in the peaceful villa of Hollin, there lived elven smiths who, with the help of a wise advisor, crafted some of the most beautiful treasures ever seen in Middle-earth: the Rings of Power. Three rings were given to the race of elves, fairest and wisest of all creatures; seven to the dwarves, great craftsman and miners, ever searching for newer, exotic treasures; and nine were given to nine great kings of men, who desired power over all else. These "rings of power" gave their respective holders the power to govern their races. But they were all deceived, for another was made... In the dreary land of Mordor, inside flaming Mount Doom, the cruel and evil knight Sauron forged a master ring: the "One Ring." This Sauron poured all of his malice and desire to rule within the ring. Then, one by one, Sauron and his armies attacked the peace-loving peoples of Middle-earth to subdue them to his will. But some resisted. A "last alliance" of elves and men marched against the forces of Mordor, and under the fiery shadows of Mount Doom was the future of all Middle-earth decided... *'Chapter 1 - The Last Alliance' A last alliance, formed of elves and men, converge on the land of Mordor, where the Dark Lord Sauron lives, and battles his vast army of orcs in a final attempt to restore peace to Middle-earth. #Characters - Isildur, Elrond #Boss - Sauron w/ mace *'Chapter 2- The Journey to Bree' Frodo Baggins, the nephew of Bilbo Baggins, now resides in Bilbo's hobbit hole Bag End. Bilbo has sinced moved to Rivendell. One night, Gandalf the Gray pays Frodo a visit at Bag End to warn the young hobbit about the true nature of the "magic ring" his Uncle Bilbo left him: this is indeed the One Ring crafted by the evil knight Sauron many, many years ago! Gandalf warns Frodo (and later Sam, whom Gandalf catches eathesdropping) that they must leave the Shire and head to the human town of Bree. But getting to Bree will be no easy task, unless Frodo travels with "those he can trust." #Characters - Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Tom Bombadil #Boss(es) - Barrow-wights *'Chapter 3 - Strider and the Voyage to Weathertop' After Tom Bombadil helps the four hobbits find their way through the haunted Barrow-downs, and past the guardians of the place--the Barrow-wights, Frodo and company arrive in Bree at night. There, they meet the ranger called Strider. But Frodo and his friends are not to have a moment's rest tonight. Thieves are after them, as well as the Ringwraiths after a slight blunder by Frodo. Now, the young hobbits and Strider must sneak their way out of Bree and head for a place that Strider describes as the watchtower of Weathertop...with danger ever at their heels! #Characters - Frodo, Sam, Strider, Merry, Pippin #Boss(es) - Bree Pickpockets/Bandits, Ringwraiths (during Weathertop section) *'Chapter 4 - Race to Rivendell' Soon after his battle with the Ringwraiths, Strider attends to young Frodo, who has been cut with a Wraith's sword. The little hobbit will not last unless Strider can find elves who can can use their healing abilities to save Frodo. Suddenly, Strider is disarmed by a beautiful female elf named Arwen. She agrees to take the fatally ill Frodo with her to Rivendell, in the hopes that her father will be able to help... #Characters - Frodo, Arwen, Asfaloth (horse) (horse riding level) #Boss(es) - Wraiths on horseback *'Chapter 5 - Moria' Frodo is taken to Rivendell by Arwen the Elf. Using elvish magic, Arwen causes the pursuing Ringwraiths to drown in the Bruinin River that borders her home. Then, with the help of Arwen's dad, Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, Frodo recovers from his wound's evil effects. He is then called to a meeting by Elrond where they and several other friends of Elrond's decide upon what to do about the One Ring. It is here that the "Fellowship of the Ring" is formed, with the single purpose of destroying the ring within Mount Doom--where it was made. The fellowship's mission leads them through the country south of Rivendell, in the Misty Mountains, and then within the halls of the dwarven realm Moria. But all is not well in Moria...evil forces seem to have taken over the once-bristling underground sanctum. The company's fears are realized when Gimli wanders in what is revealed as the Tomb of Balin. #Characters - Frodo, Gandalf, Aragorn, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir #Boss(es) - Cave Troll, The Balrog *'Chapter 6 - Amon Hen' The Fellowship of the Rings braves the dangers lurking around Moria, and find their way out again. But not without a great cost: Gandalf was quickly pulled from the Bridge of Khazad-Dum by the vengeful Balrog and fell into darkness. With heavy hearts, the remaining eight friends make their way to the borders of Lothlorien, and find lodging with Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Captain Haldir. That night, Frodo follows Galadriel to her Magic Mirror, and sees what bwill happen to all Middle-earth if he fails to dispose of the One Ring. The following day, Frodo and his friends are sent on their way by the Lorien elves in elven boats, and the company must now contend with the new "horrors" that lie in wait for them at Amon Hen. #Characters - Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Boromir, Legolas #Boss - Lurtz The Two Towers The Fellowship of the Ring has broken. Boromir, a captain of the armies in the land of Gondor, fell in battle while defending Merry and Pippin from the horrible Uruk-hai creatures. Meanwhile, Frodo and Sam have left the others to continue their quest to Mordor and destroy the One Ring. With two members now gone, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli continue on their way to find Merry and Piipin, who were captured by the Uruk-hai despite Boromir's efforts. The company's journey takes them through Fanghorn Forest. *'Chapter 1 - Thorugh Fanghorn Forest' Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas are now searching for two little hobbits, taken by the dreadful Uruk-hai. Their quest has brought them to the Forest of Fanghorn, where far more than just orcs and trolls await them. #Characters - Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas #Boss(es) - Mauhúr *'Chapter 2 - The Golden Hall' Much to Aragorn and company's surprise, the trek through Fanghorn Forest proves to be much more than meets the eye: their friend Gandalf has returned to them, this time in a shiny new white robe and staff. Together, all four ride to the village of Edoras in Rohan. However, trouble is already brewing in the Golden Hall, the stronghold of the Rohirrim king. It also seems, that one of the king's trusted advisors is behind it! #Characters - Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf, Aragorn #Boss - Wormtongue *'Chapter 3 - Warg Riders' Once Gandalf releases King Theoden from the vile influence of the wizard Saruman, he and the Fellowship must now deal with a new threat: Orc riders on giant wolf-like creatures! The Orcs and their trusted Wargs are attacking Edoras, and Gandalf and his band must help the Rohirrim soldiers drive them back. #Characters - Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli, Rohirrim Soldier/Archer #Boss(es) - Warg Riders *'Chapter 4 - Helm's Deep' After learning off everything that has happened while he was under Saruman's influence, Theoden realizes that war is indeed coming to his land once more, and that he and his people must make for the ancient stronghold known as Helm's Deep. Once there, Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli prepare for the great onslaught of Orcs and Uruk-hai that may yet destroy them all... #Characters - Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden, Eomer, Haldir (No bosses are in this level. However, near the end is the part where Aragorn, Theoden and friends must mount on horses and ride through an extended "Forth Eorlingas!" portion of the stage) '' *'Chapter 5 - Osgiliath''' Meanwhile, elsewhere in Middle-earth, Frodo and Sam are accompanied by the creature Gollum (originally called Smeagol) as they travel along the outskirts of Gondor. But all three are soon captured by a team of Rangers led by the young captain Faramir, and taken back to the ruined city of Osgiliath. Not even a minute passes after Faramir and his band arrive with their three new captives, before orcs and Ringwraiths atop foul, winged steeds begin a surprise attack. Now Faramir must lead his captives to find a safe way out of Osgiliath and avoid being seen but the Ringwraiths. #Characters - Frodo, Gollum, Sam, Faramir #Boss(es) - Winged Fell-beast *Chapter 6 - The Judgment of Isengard The men of Rohan, led by Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Haldir, fight bravely against the ever-swarming armies of Uruk-hai and orcs, sent no less by Saruman himself. But they are soon outnumbered and on the verge of defeat. But just as hope begins to fade, Gandalf the White appears atop his steed Shadowfax, along with several other deposed Rohirrim soldiers. Now, with the forces of Saruman seeing themselves outnumbered, they quickly make their escape back to Isengard. However, even the well-guarded Tower of Orthanc is no longer a safe haven for the Uruks and orcs. The mighty Ents, natives of Fanghorn Forest, now join the battle against Saruman and his armies! #Characters - Treebeard, Ents, Gandalf #Boss - Saruman Return of the King Saruman the White, once trusted member of the Order of the Maiar, former friend of Gandalf and puppet of the evil Sauron, has been beaten at last! The people of Rohan can rest for now. But the War of the Ring is far from over, for now the Eye of Sauron has in its sight the regal land of Gondor--more specifically the White City, also called Minas Tirith. Elsewhere, in Osgiliath, Captain Faramir leads the rest of his rangers away from the ruined city, now in the hands of Sauron's legions. Furthermore, the elves are leaving Middle-earth, doubtless never to return. Elrond, the master of Rivendell, has seen the terrible fate that lies ahead for the peoples of the world. Rather than leave things to chance, he orders the shards of Narsil (the sword once owned by Elindil, father of Prince Isildur) reforged into the great longsword Anduril. Then, quickly tracking down where the Rohirrim have encamped, Elrond sets forth to bequeath Anduril to the one who will reclaim the throne of Gondor: Aragorn son of Arathorn. Aragorn is then sent on a secret quest by Elrond to awaken an ancient army...one that long ago swore its allegiance to Isildur and to Gondor. Featured Characters *Gandalf (As Gandalf the Grey, Gandalf hat, Gandalf Glamdring and Gandalf the White) *Bilbo (As Burglar, Festival and Aged) *Elrond *Thorin Oakenshield *Balin *Bard *Gloin *Sam *Legolas *Gimli *Boromir *Merry *Pippin *Aragorn (Strider/Fellowship/King) *Frodo (Coat/Shirt/Mordor) *Beorn *Gwaihir *Old Gaffer *Rosie Cotton *Robin the Shirriff *Arwen *Theoden *Eowyn *Eomer *Wormtongue *Faramir *Denethor *Madril *Gollum *Smeagol *Barlaman Butterbur *Tom Bombadil *Goldberry *Treebeard *Ent *Mountain King *Elf (Warrior/Archer) *Mountain King's Soldier *Rohirrim (Soldier/Archer) *Rohan Scout *Gondorian (Soldier/Archer) *Gondor Scout *Saruman (As Saruman the White, Saruman of Many Colours, and Saruman disgraced) *Gothmog *Lurtz *Khamul *Mauhúr *The Witch-king (Available as Witch King and Witch King mask) *Ringwraith (As Hooded and Ghost) *Orc *Goblin *Uruk-hai *Haradrim *Bree Pickpocket *Bree Bandit *Warg *Corsair (Fighter/Archer) *Gorbag *Mouth of Sauron *Balrog (Available as Balrog and Balrog slime-creature) *Sauron﻿ (As Sauron, Sauron the Fair, and with extra-toggle, the Eye of Sauron) ﻿ Category:Adventure Category:Literature Category:Tolkien Category:Fantasy Category:LEGO fanon